<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Clubhouse kids by redbluedragon11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553631">The Clubhouse kids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluedragon11/pseuds/redbluedragon11'>redbluedragon11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck, Star Wars: Rebels, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, multi-fandom - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluedragon11/pseuds/redbluedragon11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At first glance, Molly Beverley looks like an ordinary girl with an ordinary life but in actuality her life is much more unique. For one thing, she is the adopted sister of characters from a lot of fandoms and of course this has them ending up in a bunch of different situations. Not only that but each and every one of them has their own kind of magic that was given to them by their adoptive mother. What kind of stories will this put of favorite characters? Come and find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author's Note</p><p>Hello everyone! So for the first part of this book I wanted to go over how this world came to be and how it will work. I originally started this book on another site but when I first started it, I wasn't very good. So looking for a fresh start I decided to post it here! Now this world is my daydream world, a world I created whenever I needed to feel comfort or to de stress from real life. I love it so much but I felt like sharing it with others. I'm going to start this book where I kind of left off from my old one but I might put in some of my old chapters from there onto here. Now onto how it will work. So I only tagged the fandoms and characters that will mostly be the main group. There will be other characters from different fandoms like miko from transformers prime, nico from the percy Jackson books, ect, but they will make appearances in whatever chapter I feel like adding them into. Now in the summary I talked about a character named Molly but she isn't in the character tag, that's because I don't want to claim her as an oc since she isn't really mine. Molly is from the pokemon movie 3: spell of the unknown. She's originally molly hale (she'll be telling you a bit of her back story in the first chapter) but I couldn't find a tag for her. I think that's all for now. in the first chapter you'll meet molly, hear a bit of her backstory, tell you what the clubhouse is, and how their magic works. So that's all for now, if you have any suggestions for me please feel free to tell me. bye everyone!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Molly's intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, molly is setting up the first holo-diary entry since they moved out of the clubhouse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello? Is it recording?" said a young girl, as she sat on a couch and messed with the holo recording device in front of her. The girl had long, brown hair that was put into a braid and hazel eyes with a scar over her right eye. She wore a grey t-shirt with a jean jacket over it, blue jeans, white socks, and the yin part of a yin-yang bff necklace. "okay good it's recording. Hello to whoever is watching this. My name is Molly Beverley-Jarrus, Wife of Ezra Beverley- Jarrus, adopted daughter of Elizabeth Beverley and Ray Beverley or as they are better known as queen Elizabeth and king Ray. I'm recording this as to sort of scrap book me and my group's adventures. So to start this off, I want to start from the very beginning. My original name was Molly hale and my original home was the pokemon world, but after an incident that started with the disappearance of my bio father and a few other things, things turned to a different direction. During my father's disappearance and my home being turned into crystal by the unknown, I was rescued by Elizabeth. She had used her magic to teleport herself to the pokemon world, grab me, and teleport us to the real world. There I lived with Elizabeth and her long time boyfriend Ray. After spending some time with them, I seeing them as my parents. When my father retuned, I didn't want to go back. Even though I lived a rich life, my father was never around because of his job as a researcher and my mother disappeared when I was very little. All I ever wanted was a family and with Elizabeth and Ray, I finally had that. I didn't want go back, I wanted to stay with them and be a part of their family. So right in front of my father I clung to Elizabeth's leg and begged her to let me stay with them but they insisted I go back to my dad. So with a sad heart I walked over to my dad and held out my hand for him to grab, not looking into his eyes. All of a sudden he scooped me up but instead of walking away, he walked forward and placed me in Elizabeth's arms. He told them that I would be much happier with them and gives up all custody of me. All three of us looked at each other and smiled with tears in our eyes. Elizabeth and Ray soon married and officially adopted me. I soon got to learn more about my new home. My home was called the clubhouse, a place for kids that are seen as freaks or that others looked down on for being weird. From the outside it looks like an ordinary tree house but thanks to our scientists, when you walk in it's the biggest city you've ever seen. Of course the outside world has no idea this place exists and we plan to keep that way, for fear of it no longer being a safe place for these kids. After a month I soon found out that my adoptive mother was a queen of a world where only she and a few other humans are the only ones that live their, with their subjects being animals. The world was created by Elizabeth and her friend's parents, who tragically died the day each of them were born. Having grown up in the human world, they didn't know of the world until Elizabeth was 15 and she had just started the clubhouse with her friends. After telling me the story, she asked me if I wanted to be the princess and if I wanted magic powers. Of course I said yes and that's how I got my magic. From the start I was strong and strangely had a lot of control with my magic, making my teachers think I would be a fairy of the sun just like Elizabeth. You see, depending on the person, you can have different types of magic but you won't know what it is until you discover that yourself. Kind of like how cutie marks work in my little pony but instead of getting marks on our bodies, we get wing colors matching our type of magic. So for years they trained me to be a fairy of the sun but whenever I tried to join my mother and her older brothers (they share the throne) in lifting up the sun, my wings remained the same color as angels. After 4 months of being a family, my family found a group of boys with no parents no where to be seen and the eldest, a boy that was one year older than me (6), said he just woke up here with them and has no memory of his family. Not wanted to leave them, My parents welcomed them to the family. Those boys were my older brother dabi and my younger brothers amajiki, katsuki, izuku, shoto, and hitoshi. As years went by, my family found more and more kids in need of loving families and soon we became a group called the rugrats, with me as their leader. When I was 13, I met ezra and we soon discovered that we were fairies of harmony, a type that had not been seen in over 100 years and are very powerful. Ezra soon became the leader of the rugrats with me and now we're husband and wife. Right now I'm 20 years old and on a mission to expand the clubhouse but we'll get to that in another entry. For now, I'll leave it here and tomorrow let ezra make his entry. So I guess I'll see you soon, bye." she said, as the entry ends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ezra's entry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time for ezra's entry, who will clear a few more things up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Molly? Are you sure i'm doing this right?" a young boy asked. The boy was in the same spot molly was in yesterday, setting up the holo-recording device. He had short blue hair, electric blue eyes, and two scars on the left side of his face. He wore an orange shirt, blue jeans, blue socks, and the yang part of a yin-yang bff necklace. "I already got everything set u for you. Did you press record?" said molly voice from another room. " I think I did? oh hi! My name is Ezra Beverley-Jarrus, husband of Molly and adopted son of Hera and Kanan jarrus. So first up, a bit of my back story of how I found myself on earth. After 5 months of joining the crew, One of the portals that the clubhouse uses to bring kids all over the world went haywire, It appeared a few feet away from me as I was walking around on Lothal. Me, being stupid, I went through it and ended up in the pokemon world. Before I could go back, it closed and I was stranded there. Thanks to some friendly pokemon, I was able to survive the few weeks I was there. One day I was crossing a raging river on a fallen log and it broke and I fell in. The current was to strong to fight and it sent me over a waterfall. Next thing I knew, I was on the side of the river, not too far away from a dirt road. I started following it, hoping it would lead me to a town or something. It took a while and I couldn't really find a lot to eat. One day, I spotted a building and saw a girl with a group of little kids playing. I waved at them and got their attention but that's when my body gave up and I blacked out again. Before I fully blackout, I opened my eyes for a minute to see a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes above me and yelling at the kids to go get help. When I woke up I met Elizabeth and she offered me a tour of the clubhouse. At one point she had to stop to talk to one of her employees. I was looking down at all the kids, when I saw the same girl from earlier. I told Elizabeth that I would find her later and ran after the girl. I yelled and waved to her but, once she saw me and thought I was crazy, she ran. I followed her all the way to a park, where she hid behind a tree. I snuck up behind her and touched her shoulder, scaring her. She grabbed my hand and threw me over her shoulder and onto my back. She pinned me down and asked who I was and why was I chasing her. When she realize who I was, she got off of me and apologized. After that, things changed for the both of us. I stayed with the Beverley family until my crew eventually found me but I had already become the leader of the rugrats with molly and didn't want to leave molly and the others so soon. So we made earth our secret hide out and with the help of portals, we were able to still fight in the rebellion. I was given magic powers by Elizabeth since she and ray saw me as their son, which made it easy for me to get their blessing for marrying molly years later. Soon Sabine was also gifted magic and I appointed her my second in command (dabi was molly's). Molly and I found our magic, as her being yin and me as yang. So that brings us to now. Now I saw Molly's entry and I think I should clear a few things up about how our magic works. Let's start with the different forms we can take. Now these forms are to make it easier to rule the kingdoms. We have four forms: normal, winged, mermaid, and animal. Now our wings also have different forms: fairy wings and feathered wings. Fairy wings are for when we do our jobs and our feathered form is for battle but we usually have our feathered wings since our fairy ones are more fragile. Mermaid is just what you think and our tail colors are whatever our wing colors are. Animal form allows us to transform into any animal we please or if we want, we can just have the tail and ears. Of course for that form, there was a price. The price was part of our humanity, so now we're only part human and part animal. Now I know human is technically an animal but what I mean is that we have the same instincts as the animal. The reason why we had to do that is because our humanity was keeping us to fully have the natural ability to survive in the will. Our main animal is the lion, that's the one we have the ears and tails of. Now explaining our magic is a bit more complicated. so I'll just let you guys figure it out as we go but one thing to note is that, depending on our age, we have a limited amount of magic we can use. Depending how far we go over it, will cause what happens to us. If we go over a little, we'll just be very tired and not able to use magic for a while. If we go way over it, we'll go into a deep sleep until we regain enough magic to at least protect ourselves. All we just need is rest and we'll be fine. Now I think that's everything I can explain for now, plus I need to go help the others set up our new base in the my hero world. So or now this is Ezra, signing off." He said, as the entry ends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 1st day of the mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the first day of a mission for the group and not everyone is confident about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly's POV.<br/>"And there! that's the last one." dabi said, setting down the last box in the living room. "I still don't see why we had to bring so much stuff. We're only going to be here for a little bit." I said, leaning on the doorframe that lead to the kitchen. "Well for one, not only does mom want us to use this place as our base but she also wants us to use it as a vacation home. That way when things start to turn stressful back at home, especially for you, we can come here and relax." He said, going over and opening a box filled with games and placing them in the game cabinet. "Wouldn't me being in a world I don't even know just stress me out even more? Besides, I'm still not use to our home back in our world." I said. It wasn't too long ago my group had made the decision to move out of the clubhouse and into a place of our own. We decided to since it was starting to get a bit crowded and most of us were 18 or older. Of course we didn't want to leave the younger ones of our group behind, so we asked our parents to let us take them with us and they agreed. Our parents were sad to see us leave but they supported us by building a house for us to live in. After too many times the clubhouse almost getting discovered, the clubhouse was moved to a secluded island. We moved our house on the other side of it in case we were ever needed. "that's way mom built this house to look exactly like the one in our world. So, the only thing you have to get use to is the world." He said. Our house is a two story cabin, hidden away from people but not too far from the closest city (or at least the one in this world is). Just like the clubhouse, It looks small on the outside but huge on the inside. Once you walk through the front door, you enter the living room with a comfy looking couch in the middle facing a 14 inch flat screen tv, below it is a shelf with all kinds of gaming consoles, on the right side of the shelf is a cabinet full of games (mostly multiplayer since we like to play games together), on the left side of the shelf is a cabinet full of all our favorite movies. The floor and walls are hard wood that is enchanted to never dent or scratch. In the back is the kitchen/dining room with tile floors and white walls. The kitchen is state of the art with everything we need to make anything we feel like. The cabinets are a nice light oak, the counter tops are a black granite, The sink is places right under a window so while we do dishes we can look out into the backyard. separating the room is an island with the same granite as the counters and oak wood stools. The dining table is a long wooden table with built in holo computers that allows us to play games or watch youtube while we eat. Along side the stairs, on the wall, are pictures of important moments of the group's lives. Upstairs are the bedrooms, each one is designed for each person or couple with their own bathroom, AC, and they're soundproof. The basement is our training area with spar bots, every kind of weapon, and the floor can change into different terrains. The backyard is set up with all kind of things to keep us busy and to enjoy a nice day. A trampoline, a soccer area, a swing set, and a playhouse in the design of a treehouse for our youngest member. In the back, past a curtain of vines is a hidden lake with water that's always the perfect temperature no matter the season. "think of this as our first vacation after moving out." he said. "A vacation we work on." I said. "*sign* okay, what's really going on mols?" He asked, getting to his feet and looking at me with his arms crossed. "It's- it's nothing big bro." I said, looking at the floor. "Sis, how long have we known each other?" he asked. "Since I was five and you were six." I said. "And since then I've figured out when something is bothering you. So why don't you tell me." He said, standing right in front of me. "It's just, this is a very important mission. If we do this right, this will be the start of letting kids from all kinds of worlds join and interact with others with each other. I'm glad mom chose us for this but i'm worried about messing this up." I said. "molly, we've been to every world the clubhouse has discovered so far and we've made friends in every one of them. This will be no different." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "But last time we came here I got into a fight with some blonde girl obsessed with blood and knives." I said, feeling the scar on my right eye that I got in that fight. "Yes but we also found our little sister, Eri." He said. It was after the fight that we found her. We were just about to head back to our world to get my eye check out when a white haired girl in a hospital gown and bandages on her arm ran into us. She was scared to bits and was begging us not to let her go back to the mean men, So of course we took her back with us. That was a month ago and now she's one of us. "Still, how do we know it'll turn out different?" I asked. "Because this time, we'll scout out the city and hopefully not get into any more fights." He said. "Right and I think i'll go scout it out now." I said, turning away and walking towards the door. "Call us if you get into any trouble!" He shouted. "No promises!" I shouted back, closing the door behind me. I reveled my wings and flew off into the city.<br/>Dabi's POV.<br/>Just as molly left, Katsuki came walking down the stairs. "Hey big bro." He said. "Hey kacchan." I said. "Where did molly go?" He asked. "She went to go scout out the city for a little bit. Where are the others?" I asked. "Tosh is setting up his computer, tamaki is taking a nap with eri, deku and sho are having couple time." He said, sitting down on the couch. Now you're probably wondering what he means by deku and shoto having couple time. You see deku isn't actually our brother, he's our soon to be brother in law. When me and the boys were kids, we were messing around with a spell book full of curses and we accidently casted one of them (me and tamaki did since the boys didn't have their magic yet.). It wasn't a bad one since it helps us find our soulmates. Basically how the curse goes is that if we try dating anyone that isn't our soulmate, we won't feel any love for them. The only way we know that someone is our soulmate is if they kiss us, a symbol like the one we have will appear on their hand. The day before all four of the boys were suppose to be adopted, deku and shoto accidently kissed and it turns out deku is shoto's soulmate. Deku still got his magic and the same last name as us but he's betrothed to shoto. Anyways, Just as I was about to join kacchan on the couch, my holo watch started ringing. I looked and saw that Ezra was calling me. I pressed a button and a 3d version of him appeared in front of me. "Hey Ez, How's everything back home?" I asked. HIm and the rest of our group were back in our world setting up our house there. "Good but we have a problem." He said. "What's that?" I asked. "We were just finishing up and about to open a portal to you guys, When an explosion happened in the clubhouse." He said. "Is everyone okay?" katsuki asked. "They're fine but the explosion knocked out the system responsible for the portals. Meaning, we won't be able to use them." He said. "And it'll cost too much magic for one of you to open a portal that way since the worlds are too far away." I said. "How long will it take to fix them?" katsuki asked. "A couple of days I'm afraid. Looks like it'll be awhile until the group reunites." He said. "Don't worry ez, we'll be fine on our own here." I said. "It's not you I'm worried about, It's my wife. You know how she is about change and her ADHD won't help it." He said. "Don't worry ez, I've been around her longer than you have. I have everything I need to keep her calm." I said. "I know and I promise as soon as the portals are up again, i'll be there." He said. "Okay, see ya." I said, ending the call. "So, do we still go on with the mission?" katsuki asked. "Of course! Just because half our group isn't here doesn't mean we don't have a job to still do." I said, Looking at the clock on the back wall. "5:30, better get dinner started. Any idea of what to eat?" I asked. " How about burgers?" he said. "Alright, burger night it is." I said, walking into the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Into the city</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Molly goes into the near by city, there she meets a winged hero.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly's POV.<br/>I flew high above the city, making sure to stay out of sight. I used my magic to turn my sight into that of a hawk to look for a place where I could land without anyone seeing me. I quickly found a hidden alleyway and landed there. Once I was on the ground, I made my wings disappear and made my way out and into the crowd. I never really liked the city, mostly thanks to my oversensitivity. I grew up in the clubhouse most of my life, we didn't have cars and it's mostly peaceful. To me, cities are too crowded, loud, and overwhelming. First time I went to a city, I had to have my siblings with me most of the time with headphones in to block out the noise. Now a days, I can stand them a bit longer until I feel my anxiety start acting up. I walked around the city for about an hour or 2, when I decided it was enough and was looking for a place to hide. All of a sudden, I heard a loud boom and then screaming. I turned around to see a cloud of smoke, not too far away. Me being me, I raced towards it. When I got there, I saw a group of strange purple monsters causing havoc. I spotted a near by alley and ran in, quickly using my magic to change into my battle outfit. I was now wearing tall white boots with black laces, black leggings with a white stripe down the middle, a long white tailed coat with black outlining it and black buttons, long black sleeves coving my arms from my upper arm to the tips of my fingers, a white hood with black outlining it and black strings holding a yin symbol to my forehead. My eyes changed from hazel to my left being black and my right being white. My mostly white, with black in the middle, wings appeared and I few into battle. I went after the closest one, shooting a ball of magic straight at it's back. It hit the monster at the middle of it's back, sending it flying into another. I saw movement on my right, as one with wings came flying at me. I quickly dodged it, shooting a beam of magic at it as it past. "Watch out!" A voice said, as small red feathers came out of nowhere. They snagged my clothing to move me out of the way, as one of the creatures threw a car at me. Once I was out of the way, the feathers let go and flew back to their owner. The guy Looked to be in his 20's with messy ash blonde hair and golden eyes. He wore a black and yellow shirt with a tan jacket over it, A brown belt held up his tan pants, black gloves and black boots. What surprised me about the guy was his red wings. As far as I know, only my family and the other kingdoms had wings, so seeing this random guy with them surprised me. "You okay?" He asked. "Yea" I said. "Might want to stay back and let a pro handle this kid." He said, flying towards the monsters. 'oh he did not just call me kid. who did this guy think he is?' I thought, flying after him. As he was dealing with one of the ground, a flying one was coming straight for him. Before the monster could attack, I shot a beam of magic at him, sending him into a near by building. The guy looked up and yelled "I thought I told you to stay back." "Like hell I am! Since when did you become my boss?" I yelled back. "Kid this is a dangerous situation. You have no idea what those nomus will do." He said. "I've been in worse fights. Besides, you can't fight them alone." I said, shooting another beam at one on the ground. "Watch out!" I yelled, as the biggest one grabbed the guy and flung him into a near by building. I flew to him, to see him knocked out and a huge rock pinning his right wing to the ground. I used my magic to pick up the rock and fling it towards the last monster. The rock hit him right on the head, knocking the monster out. "finally." I said, landing next to the guy and sitting down. "Okay hopefully dabi doesn't find out about this but will tell them about this guy. Bet they won't even believe me." I said, as I stood up. All of a sudden, I heard sirens close by. Just by the sound, I could tell I didn't have enough time to fly away without them seeing me. 'dang it! guess i'll summon a portal to get back home.' I thought but then remembered the guy. I signed, knowing I can't just leave him here in case he was trying to stay out of sight as well. I kneeled next to him, with my hands on the ground. I used my magic to make a portal appear below us and slowly sink us down through it. Just as we fully went through, I caught a glimpse of a big buff guy with a beard of flames appear. My portal transported us right outside the house. As I stood up, dabi and the others came rushing out. "Molly! are you alright?" dabi asked. "Why do you ask that?" I asked, hoping I could still get away with this. "One, you don't use a portal unless you need to. Second, I can tell you've used some of you magic and not just for flying. Third, there's an unconscious guy right behind you." He said. "Woah!" hitoshi said, as he and the boys surrounded the guy. "Another person with wings?" shoto said. "I thought us and the other royal families were the only ones with wings." Deku said. "Is he dead?" katsuki asked. "No he's not dead." I said. "What happened?" dabi asked. "Okay so I may have gotten into a fight with a group of monsters. This guy came to help but ended up knocked unconscious with his right wing pinned down by a huge rock. I used a portal because some cops were close by and I would have been seen. I brought this guy with me because he might be in the same boat as us." I said. "I told you to call if you got into any trouble." He said, with his arms crossed. "I had it handled! I fought worse and you know this. This guy just came out of no where and started fighting with me." I said. "*sign* Let's just get this guy inside and check for any injuries. Tamaki, can you get the guy inside for me please." Dabi said. Tamaki nodded his head and used his magic to lift the guy up. "Sis? Want to watch TV with me?" eri asked, pulling on my arm. "sure eri." I said, picking her up and walking into the house with the boys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 2 of the mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hawks wakes up in a strange house and sees dabi but something seems off about the villian. It seems like dabi doesn't remember him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawk's POV.<br/>When I woke up, I was expecting to be in a hospital but was surprised to see that I was in a nice looking room. I was in a king sized bed with white blankets and pillows. On the left of the bed was a small bedside table with a lamp. On the right side of the bed was a wooden chair with my jacket over it. The floor, walls, and the ceiling were all a nice hardwood. On the right side of the room was only a window with the blinds open, letting light stream through. On the wall across from me was a flat screen TV and next to it was a door that leads to the bathroom. On the left side of the room was only a door that I guessed lead to the rest of the place. I slowly sat up, flinching as I felt a slight pain in my right wing. I looked at it to see it all bandaged up. Just then, I heard a knock on the door. "come in?" I said. The door opened and dabi walked in! I froze in place, thinking of what to do. "Um, are you okay?" He asked. 'Wait, is he serious?' I thought. "Um yea." I said. "Well my name is dabi, dabi Beverley." He said, smiling. "Hawks" I said, still a bit confused to why he's so friendly. "A pleasure to meet you." He said. "Um, where am I?" I asked. "Oh, this is my family's new vacation home. My little sister brought you hear after you got hurt." He said. "Who's your sister?" I asked. "The girl you fought with in that battle." He said. "Wait, you mean the girl with white and black wings? That's your sister?" I asked. "Well technically adopted sister but my sister none the less." He said. I notice him now staring at my wings. "Amazing aren't they?" I said, smirking. "Oh sorry, they are but that's not why I'm staring. I just never met someone with wings as well. Normally my family and a few others we know are the only ones with wings." He said, shocking me. "Wait, you have wings as well?" I asked. Just then a pair of light blue wings appeared behind him. The way his feathers were arranged made it look like they were made out of his flames. "Amazing aren't they?" He said, smirking. "H-how?" I asked, knowing he didn't have wings before. "Oh it comes with the magic." He said. "Um, you mean your quirk?" I asked. "what's a quirk?" He asked, looking confused. "your joking right?" I asked. "No i'm not but maybe we shouldn't get into that now. I should go tell sis that you're awake." He said, turning towards the door. "How about I come with you?" I asked, hoping to find some answers because right now nothing is making sense. Just 2 months ago an incident with a new machine happened during a fight with the league of villains. The machine caused the disappearance of 3 kids from class 1-A, a kid from class 3-A, a kid from class 1-C, that eri girl, and dabi. We've been looking for them for weeks and now here dabi is acting like he doesn't even know me or what a quirk is. We walked through a hallway and came to a set of stairs. As we walked down them, I took notice of all the pictures hanging on the wall. All of them contained dabi, the girl, the missing kids, and some other kids, in various places looking like they were having a lot of fun together. The last photo is what really got my attention. It was two separate photos placed into one frame. On the left showed what looked to be a younger version of dabi and the girl with another young boy sitting behind 4 toddlers. On the right showed dabi, the girl, and the other missing kids. Above the pictures, on the frame, was 2005-2020. "cute, weren't we?" Dabi asked, looking at the photo with a smile. "Mom took that the day she found us." He said, pointing to the photo on the left. "How did she find you?" I asked. "Me and tamaki woke up in the clubhouse with no memory, well except for our names. We then heard crying from a box near by and saw 4 babies. We knew we needed to get help for them so we ran off to find some. That was when we ran into mom, dad, and sis. We took them to the boys and they decided to take us all in. They had just adopted sis a few weeks ago but didn't want to leave us without a family." He said. "How old were you?" I asked. "I was 6 back then, molly was 5, tamaki was 3, and the boys were." He said. "So who are the other kids in the other pictures?" I asked. Dabi picked up one photo and showed it to me. "the boy with very short blue hair is molly's husband ezra. the girl with short brown hair and purple on the ends is ezra's older sister sabine. The raven haired boy with the red and white jacket is our brother keith. The brown haired boy next to him is keith's husband lance. The black haired kid with tiny horns on his head is our brother karkat. The white haired boy with sunglasses next to him is karkat's boyfriend dave. We have more siblings but they're all back home." He said, putting the picture back. "Come on, sis should be in the dining room." He said. We entered the kitchen/dining room and saw the girl. She was at the table reading a file with a few files floating around her. "He's awake small mols." Dabi said, getting the girl's attention. "Dabi, I told you not to call me that." she said, snapping her fingers, making the files disappear. "And do I care?" He said, smiling. The girl rolled her eyes but I could see she was trying not to smile. She got out of the chair walked over to me. "Good to see you up, Keigo. My name is Molly Beverley. I'm the leader of the group." She said. "How did you know my real name?" I asked. "Molly's magic allows her to get information on anyone she wishes." Dabi said. "Of course that's just a little perk to it. MY magic is harmony, the yin part. My husband is the yang." Molly said. "So one is good and one is bad?" I asked. "Oh no, others with our magic can be that way but ours deals with the left part of the brain and the right side, logic and emotion. I'm emotion so I have the ability to help make decisions based on emotion. My husband is logic, so he helps make decisions based on logic." She said. "okay who do you help make decisions?" I asked. "Anything really. It helps with causing events to happen and with what to do with some people." She said. "what do you mean by that?" I asked. "Unfortunately that's kind f classified information." She said. "Okay?" I said. "How is your wing feeling?" She asked. "It stings a bit but other than that it's fine." I said. "good, when you leave I need you not to tell anyone about us. We don't want people knowing about us or our magic." She said. "Why is that?" I asked. "It's just a rule we have in this family." She said, sitting back down at the table. She snapped her fingers, making the files appear again, and went back to reading. "Hey, why don't I give you a tour of the house." Dabi said, pulling me out of the room. "what's her problem?" I asked. "Sorry, she's a bit stressed. Something happened back home and caused most of our group to be separated from us for the time being." He said. "What happened?" I asked. "Um, traveling issues. Come on, i'll show you the back yard." He said. We walked outside and saw 2 boys flying around. "Hey! come down here I have someone for you two to meet." Dabi called out. The boys flew down and landed in front of us. "Hello, I'm Izuku Beverley but my family either calls me zuzu or deku." Izuku said. The boy wore a plain white shirt, grey shorts, and red sneakers. His wings were the same color as his hair. "The name's Katsuki Beverley but my family likes to call me kacchan." Katsuki said. The boy wore a plain black shirt, green shorts, and black sneakers. His wings were mostly tan with a bit of red and orange here and there making it look like his wings had explosions. "Zuzu isn't technically our brother just yet. He's betrothed to our brother shoto but our parents allowed him to have our last name and the rest of us just call him our brother." Dabi said. "nice to meet you two." I said. "I can't believe there's another person with wings!" Izuku said, walking around me. "So what magic do you have?" Katsuki asked. "Oh I don't have magic. My quirk is fierce wings. It allows me to detach my feathers from my wings and even turn them into weapons." I said. "Wow! That's so cool." Izuku said. "Where are the others?" Dabi asked. "At the lake." Katsuki said. "Hey kacchan, race you to that cloud and back." Izuku said. "you're on." Katsuki said, as both of them flew off. "Those two." Dabi said, shaking his head. We walked past a curtain of vines and into a clearing with trees hiding it. There we saw two boys swimming with a little girl while an older boy watched them from the side of the lake. "Hey big bro." The older boy said. "Hey tamaki. this is keigo." Dabi said. "hey." I said. "O-oh h-hi, I'm Tamaki Beverley." He said, shaking a bit. I could tell he was a bit shy. The boy only purple swimming trunks. "That's it eri. you're getting." One of the younger boys said, as they swam next to the girl. "Hey boys! come take a break and say hi." Dabi said, getting all three's attention. They swam over and got out. "Hi my name's Hitoshi Beverley and this is Eri Beverley." Hitoshi said, lifting Eri into his arms. "Hi" Eri said, waving her hand at me. "I'm Shoto Beverley" Shoto said. Both boys had on swimming trunks that matched their hair while eri wore a cute, pink, one piece swimsuit with cats on it. "Nice to meet you boys." I said. "Hey boys, why doesn't eri have her floaties on her?" Dabi asked. "Me and shoto were giving her swimming lessons and thought it would be better to take them off while we do it." Hitoshi said. "Don't worry, I have them in case we needed to put them back on." Tamaki said, picking up a pair of arm floaties that matched eri's swimsuit. "And we're making sure to keep by her side." Shoto said. "Alright, just make sure nothing happens otherwise molly will have your heads." Dabi said. "Okay big bro." They all said, making me chuckle. I'm happy to see them all now living such happy lives, especially shoto and dabi. I know all about what their father did to them when they were little and now with a new start, they seem happier then they were before. "Hey keigo, how about you help me make lunch and maybe we can all have a picnic out here." Dabi said. "sure" I said, as we walked back to the cabin. Maybe if I can get on molly's good side I could stick around for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Found out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All is going well for hawks since he joined the group. that is until someone finds out about his new living arrangements.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawk's POV.<br/>It's been a week or 2 now since I met the rugrats. I was fully healed 3 days after meeting them but was able to get molly to like me, so she allowed me to visit. I've been getting along great with everyone and been having more fun than I've ever had. I've been joining the 4 younger boys in flying races, video games, and helping to watch over them when we go on outings in the city. Eri was a little hesitant at first but over it after I helped with her flying lessons, her white wings are so cute and tiny. Tamaki was a bit nervous but got over it when I gave him a few books I thought he would like. After getting on friendly terms with molly, I got to see what she's really like and she is a really sweet girl. The one I've really gotten along with is dabi, we've been spending a lot of time together. At one point we all were hanging out at the lake, me and dabi were sitting next to each other talking. All of a sudden deku ran by with kastsuki running after him, accidently pushing me into dabi and causing us to kiss. "sorry I didn't mean for that to happen." I said, noticing him looking down. I looked down to see a weird glow come from my hand. I looked at my palm to see a lion marking appearing. "you're my soulmate." I heard dabi say. I looked back up at him to see a smile grow on his face. "looks like we have a new housemate and new big brother." Molly said. "Wait? you want me to move in with you guys?" I asked. "well it would only make sense." Tamaki said. "I don't think I can." I said. "why?" deku asked. "I know why. You guys stay right here." Molly said, walking to a curtain of vines. "where are you going mols?" Hitoshi asked. "big sis has some business to take care of." She said walking out. She came back later that day with a big smile on her face. "I don't think the hero commission will be giving you any more trouble." She said, looking at me. "you mean?" I asked. "mhm, you're free as a bird." She said. "How?" I asked. "I have my ways." She said, with a mischievous smirk that gave me shivers. "I'll have some of your stuff moved into dabi's room since you and him will be sharing it." She said. After that, molly told me the whole truth of where they came from. I was amazed to hear of a world without quirks. 3 days after moving in, I guess tokoyami followed me to the cabin after getting suspicious of where I've been going. I was able to find out he was following me before we got there. I filled him in on what's been going on and he understood the situation. After meeting the group, molly allowed tokoyami to visit since she thought it would be nice to have a kid around the boy's age to hang out with. So, things have been going well for me. Should have known something would come and ruin it. I was out on patrol when I spotted endeavor on a skyscraper, also on patrol, and decided to talk with him. "Hey endeavor." I said, landing beside him and sitting on the ledge. "What are you doing here hawks?" He asked. "Can't I say hello to a fellow pro hero?" I asked. "you seem more laid back than usual." He said. "Well I got a new place, met some new friends who I'm sharing the space with." I said, laying down with one of my hands laying near the top of my head and the palm facing up. Now this is where I made my mistake, I couldn't find my gloves before I left and I haven't figured out how to hide my new mark. "Hawks? Where did you get that mark?" He asked. I shot up and hid my hand. "Oh um, It's my new tattoo." I said. "You got a tattoo on your hand?" He asked. "Yea, Thought it looked cool." I said. "I know you're lying to me. Now where did you get it?" He asked again, mad now. "Why would you care?" I asked. "Where hawks?" He asked again. "You know what, I'm clocking out early. See ya." I said, flying away. </p><p>Endeavor's POV.<br/>He's been acting strange for the past few days and now I defiantly know he's hiding something. With the help of my flames, I followed after him into the woods. I stayed out of his sight and hid in a clump of trees when he landed in front of a cabin. I watched as the front door opened and dabi walked out. "Babe? What are you doing here so early?" He asked, walking up to hawks. "Nothing was happening so I left early." Hawks said. "Is something wrong?" dabi asked. "Nothing, just got into a fight with a co-worker." Hawks said, wrapping his arms around dabi's neck. I was About to go confront them, when I heard voices coming this way. "I'm going to beat you guys!" One said, as that midoriya kid ran by. "Not happening deku." Another said and that bakugo kid ran after him. Once bakugo got close enough, he jumped onto midoryia and started wrestling him on the ground. Both boys were laughing their heads off as I heard more voices come this way. "Come on sho." One said, as that shinso kid ran by. Then I saw my son, shoto, run after him and up to dabi and hawks. "guys! I told you not to run too far ahead!" A voice said, as that amajiki kid ran by with that eri girl in his arms. "What's going on around here?" A female voice said, as a girl with brown hair walked out of the cabin. As soon as they heard her voice, midoriya and bakugo stopped wrestling and stood up. "You boys better not be causing any trouble." She said, glaring at them. "we're not sis." All four of the younger ones said. I was shocked to hear them say that. "Hawks? What are you doing here so early?" She asked. "I got bored and clocked out early, that's all." Hawks said. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Promise molly. Now, how about we go play a bit of Mario kart?" Hawks suggested. "I pick wario!" midoriya said, running towards the door. "Not if I get him first!" Bakugo said, racing after him. The others followed behind them except for the girl and shoto. "You believe what hawks said?" Shoto asked. "I could tell it was partly truthful." She said. "You think he got into a fight with that endeavor guy he told us about?" He asked, surprising me that he didn't remember me. "Don't know but hopefully that won't cause any problems for us. We still have a mission to do here." She said. "Any word from the others?" He asked. "Looks like that mishap caused the whole teleport system to get fried and they haven't found the source of the problem yet." She said. "Hopefully they'll get here soon." He said. The girl looked at him and smiled, putting her hand on his head. "Come on bro, let's go play with the others before they take all the good players." She said. Shoto nodded and they walked inside. Once I saw the door closed I started walking away. Who was that girl and why did they call her sister. What mission where they talking about? Is she part of the league of villains? Does her quirk mess with someone's memory? If that's the case then maybe their so called mission is attacking the city or something. Then I need to stop them and save those kids before their other teammates get here. To do that, I'll need to get a group of heros in case that girl is stronger than she looks. We'll then need a plan of attack. Hopefully tomorrow we'll take her and dabi down and save those kids.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rescue or Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group is under attack or at least that's what they see it as. How will things go for them?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawk's POV.<br/>I walked downstairs to see everyone was on the couch, watching YouTube on the TV. I walked over and gave dabi a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back later babe." I said. "Where are you going? it's it your day off?" He asked. "I'm worried endeavor might be suspicious of me and might try to figure out what's going on. So, I'm going to his agency and get him off my trail." I said, walking over to the door. "Remember the excuses I gave you." Molly yelled out. "I will short stack." I said, opening the door. I heard molly give me a warning growl, as the others laughed. I closed the door and flew off to the city. I took my time getting there, enjoying the nice breeze the day brought. I felt like nothing could go wrong today. I landed at the entrance to the agency and walked in. As I did, I saw my best friend standing at the front desk. "Hey rumi." I said to the rabbit hero. "Oh, hey hawks." She said, smiling. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Heard endeavor was gathering a few heroes to help out with a rescue mission but looks like they already left." She said. "Rescue mission?" I asked. "Yea! Surprised to see you're not with them." She said. "Well maybe we can still catch up. Do you know where the place is?" I asked. "The person I heard it from said it's a cabin about a mile out of the city." She said. As soon as she said that, something told me that I might know the place. "Um, did the person tell you who they're rescuing?" I asked. "I think it's those kids that went missing from U.A. Apparently dabi and some unknown girl are keeping them there against their will." She said, confirming what I was thinking. "Sorry rumi but I have to go." I said, running out the door. As soon as I was outside and flew off, I got out my phone and called tokoyami. "Hawks? What's up?" He asked. "Get to the cabin as fast as you can!" I said. " What? Why? What's going on?" He asked. "I don't know how but endeavor found out about the group. He thinks dabi and molly are holding the others against their will. Now him and a group of heroes are heading up the to save them. No doubt they'll see this as an attack and fight back." I said. "I'm on my way." He said, ending the call. Hopefully I'm not too late to stop it. </p><p>Molly's POV.<br/>I don't know why but my magic feels off. "You okay molly? You've been looking out the window and spacing?" Hitoshi asked, getting the others attention. "I'm fine but I think my magic is trying to tell me something." I said, closing my eyes. I allowed my magic to show me what was wrong and I saw a group of people looking like they were ready for a fight. 'well that's strange. Wonder where they're headed?' I thought, getting my magic to show me where they're headed. I gasped when I got the answer, opening my eyes and jumping off the couch. "Everyone! We need to get out of here now!" I yelled, alarming the others. "what's wrong?" Dabi asked. "There's a group of people coming here and they look like they want a fight." I said. "WHAT!" They said, jumping off the couch. "Why? We haven't done anything!" Deku said. "Don't know but we need to go before they get here." I said. "I think it's too late for that." Dabi said, looking out the window to the front yard. We ran over and joined him, seeing the group had already got here. "Dabi! We know you're in there. You and that girl need to come out here and surrender those kids." The guy in front yelled, who looked just like that endeavor guy hawks told us about. "How does he know my name?" Dabi asked. "Real question is, What do we do now?" Katsuki asked. Me and dabi looked at each other and nodded, already having a plan for this situation. "Alright everyone, listen up. Me and dabi will go out to cause a distraction. Once we got their attention, you guys will make a run for it. Run into the city and hide anywhere you can until we find you. " I said. "No way! We're not leaving you guys!" hitoshi said. "That's an order. Tamaki you're in charge." I said, as me and dabi gave them a hug. "We love you guys." Dabi said, As we let go and walked to the door. "Ready?" Dabi asked. "Always" I said, as he opened the door. As soon as it was wide open, we started blasting.</p><p>Shoto's POV.<br/>As soon as we heard the first blast, we made a run for it. We ran right behind tamaki, who had eri in his arms. "The kids are making a run for it!" A voice said. I turned around to see a few of them running after us. "They're after us!" I yelled out to the others. "We have to hide!" Deku said. "Over there!" Tamaki said, running over to a clump of bushes. We crouched down and waited for them to run past. "What now?" Hitoshi asked. "Let's go back and help our siblings." Katsuki whispered. "Molly told us to run. We need to do as our leader told us to do." I said. "Tama?" Eri said, making us look at our brother. He had a serious expression on his face and gave eri to hitoshi. "Big brother?" Hitoshi said. " I'll draw their attention, giving you guys time to run for the city." He said. Katsuki was about to say something but tamaki was already running and yelling. He got their attention and ran after him. After they went past us, we ran in another direction. Unfortunately, another group was on our tails. We tried running through trees and bushes but nothing worked. "We can't lose them." Deku said. I don't know what happened but all of a sudden we were surrounded by a cloud of smoke, making me lose sight of the others. "Everyone run! We'll meet back up in the city!" I yelled out and started running again. I ran through the trees, and hoped no one was following me. I decided to look behind me and saw no one back there. Just before I could look ahead, I ran into someone and fell to the ground. I was about to shoot some ice at the person until I heard a familiar voice. "Shoto! Wait! It's me, hawks!" It said. "Hawks?" I asked, looking up to see hawks standing above me. "Yea kid. It's me." He said, helping me to my feet. As soon as I got up, I hugged hawks. I was trying to tell him what had happened, as tears formed in my eyes. "Ssshhh kid. It's okay. I got you." He said, hugging me back. Just then, a portal opened up and a badly injured dabi was thrown through. He fell to the ground with a thud, as the portal quickly closed. "DABI!" I yelled, as me and hawks ran to him. "M-molly" He said, pointing at where the portal was and then falling unconscious. "Shoto, can you use your magic to carry dabi?" Hawks asked. "Uh sure but where to?" I asked, using my magic to create a force field around dabi and having it levitate him into the air. "You'll see." He said, flying into the air. I made my wings appear and flew after him.</p><p>Molly's POV. (again)<br/>We were outnumbered and getting badly injured. I could feel myself getting weaker with every energy blast or energy ball I did. I could tell dabi was feeling the same and was about to drop from exhaustion. Just as I kicked one guy away, I saw endeavor coming up behind dabi and was about to fire his flames at him. "Dabi! Behind you!" I screamed but it was too late. Endeavors flames hit dabi right in the back and sent him flying. He fell to the ground and tried getting back up but it was no use. I knew what I had to do and ran over to dabi, dodging everyone who got in my way. Once I got to him, I used my magic to create a barrier around us to buy me some time. I then used my magic to search for a place to send dabi. Luckily I found shoto and hawks not too far away from the city but far enough away from us. I opened up a portal and used my magic to throw dabi in. Once I got dabi out of harms way, I quickly closed the portal and turned to face my enemies. 'I can't give up now. I won't give up! I'll fight until the very end!' I thought, gathering up what little strength I had left. I could feel my wild side want to help and gave up some of my control to it. I could feel my lion ears and tail appearing, my pupils turn to slits, my canines turn sharp enough to tear off flesh, claws appeared from my fingers, and wild energy filled my veins as my signature lion form reared it's head. 'protect your pride.' it said, as I put down the barrier and gave out a mighty roar. The force of it was strong enough to send the people closest to me flying. Using my cat like speed and agility, I ran into battle. I started slashing and biting anyone I could. Anyone who got a hit in or tried to was quickly met with an energy blast to their gut. Then my eyes laid on the person who caused all of this, endeavor. 'It's his fault! He caused this! I'll make him pay!' I thought, making a b-line for him. Before I could get close enough to claw his eyes out, he shot his flames at me. I used up the rest of my magic to create the biggest energy beam I could and shot it to counter his flames. The two forces met and created a big explosion, causing the both of us to go flying away from each other. I landed on the ground with my face to the dirt. I tried to get back up but it was no use. I had used up a lot of my magic and I could feel my body giving up on me and telling me to just close my eyes and slip away. Looks like this might be it for me. After all the training I did as a kid I couldn't even protect my brothers, how pathetic is that. Not only that but one downside to being a fairy of harmony is that if one of us die then the other one does too. Which means I might come face to face with an angry ezra once we get to the afterlife. Guess it's better that way. I mean what's he going to do? Kill me? Hopefully sabine and dabi will be okay, I know they'll make great leaders. I'm sorry everyone, I failed you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group has been separated and now has to figure out what to do next.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly's POV.<br/>I didn't know what I would see once I opened my eyes. Heaven, hell, hopefully tartarus that way my brother nico can visit me. Of course probably in any of them the first thing I see is an angry or annoyed ezra. I could already hear his rant about how we planned to go out in either a cheesy Romeo and Juliet way or in an epic battle together. You know I might have ended up in hell because I keep hearing an ANNOYING BEEPING! I Slowly opened my eyes only to be sort of blinded by a bright light. Once my eyes got adjusted, I looked around to see I was in a hospital. The annoying beeping I heard was coming from the heart monitor I was hooked up to. I slowly sat up and took off the hospital blanket. I wasn't too happy to see that I was now wearing a hospital gown, mostly because I don't like wearing any sort of dress. I looked over myself to see that I had a few bandages on my arms, legs, and around my torso, other than that I was mostly fine.. My lion form must have disappeared after I blacked out. Just then, the door to the room opened and a nurse walked in. "Oh, you're awake." She said, coming over to me. "What happened?" I asked. "After you blacked out, some heroes brought you here for treatment. From what I heard you gave them quite the fight." She said, checking my injuries. "Well looks like your wounds are okay but you might stay here for a little bit." She said after she got done. "There's also a detective that wants to talk to you. I'll let him know you're awake." She said, before leaving the room. A few minutes later, the detective walked in. " Hello there. My name is detective Tsukauchi. There's an investigation around you and I have a few questions I want to ask you." He said. "Go ahead." I said, giving him a blank stare. "First things first, what's your full name?" He asked. "Molly Fawn Beverley-Jarrus but I mostly go with just Molly Beverley." I said. "Okay, How old are you?" He asked. "20"I said, seeing his shocked expression. I get it all the time, since I have a baby face that makes me look like I'm 13. "Okay, what's your quirk?" He asked. "None of your business." I said, not wanting him to know about my magic. "Miss, it's important to help us match you with your information in our database." He said. "You won't fine anything. I'm not from here. My family and I were here for a vacation until your so called heroes ruined it." I said. "Wait, you mean those kids that are considered missing from U.A? Are you saying that you and dabi weren't holding them against their will?" He asked. "Don't believe me? Go to the cabin and walk to the stairs. There's pictures all along the wall and the first one will be of us from 2005 to 2020." I said. "I'll have a team go check it out. For now you'll stay here until the doctors say you can go. You'll then be put with someone to watch over you until the investigation is over." He said, as he left the room. Yea right, first chance I get I'm out of here.</p>
<p>Katsuki's POV.<br/>When we got separated I was able to grab deku and we made a run for it. We ran into the city and kept on running until we felt safe. At one point deku tripped and fell awkwardly to the ground, twisting his ankle. I helped him up and had him lean on me, as we walked into an alleyway. Once there, we sat down to catch our breath. "What now kacchan?" Deku asked. "I-I don't know." I said. We've never been separated like this before. Usually we only get separated from our sister or all three of our older siblings but never from each other. Not only that but now deku is injured which leaves only me to be the responsible sibling for the both of us. "Kacchan, I'm scared." He said, shaking a bit. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. "We'll be fine. Hey, remember those street lessons ezra gave us?" I asked, hoping that'll give him some hope. "You mean the lessons molly hoped we would never have to use?" He asked. A few months after ezra became our second leader, he us learn how to live on the streets in case something like this ever happened. "Yea! Just think of this as a test and if we do okay until the others find us, we'll pass." I said. "I do want to make ezra proud." He said. "that's the spirit. First things first, Lets fine a sort of shelter." I said, helping him to his feet and helped him walk. We walked around looking for anyplace that might do. "Over there!" Deku said, pointing to a hidden abandon shed. "Good work deku." I said, as we made our way over to it. We opened it and went inside, shutting the door behind us. I sat deku down and thought of what to do next. "Okay if they don't find us by tomorrow, I'll use the pickpocketing skills ezra taught me to get us some food." I said. "And what will I do?" Deku asked. "You'll stay here and rest your foot. While I'm out you keep an ear out for the others." I said. "Alright. What do we do in the mean time?" He asked. "Why don't you take a nap, I'll keep watch." I said. Deku nodded his head and laid down. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Hopefully it won't take long before we're all together again.</p>
<p>Hitoshi's POV.<br/>Out of panic when the smoke happened I had put eri down for a second but once she heard shoto yell run, she was gone. I tried to go looking for her but by the time I was out of the smoke, she was gone. So I ran for the city, hoping she made it there with the others. Once in the city I decided it would be better to disguise myself and blend into the background. I made sure to hide somewhere before I used my magic to turn myself into a black cat. I left my hiding place and went searching for the others. After about an hour, I had no luck and was about to go look for a place to get some food. "Are you lost little one?" A voice asked. I looked up to see a female calico sitting on a near by trashcan. "Sort of. My family got attacked and got separated from each other. I'm still new to the city and don't know my way around." I said, as she jumped down. "I can help you if you want." She said. "Really? That would be great!" I said. "My name is daisy by the way." She said. "Nice to meet you daisy. My name is hitoshi Beverley." I said. "Wow! you have the same name as one of Queen Elizabeth's kids." She said. "You know my mother?" I asked. "When the animal world was losing it's magic and all the animals escaped, some of them ended up here instead of the other world. My ancestors loved Queen Emily and made sure her story was passed down. When Queen Elizabeth came back to reclaim her throne and some animals returned to that world,, some of us stayed for different reasons. Every once in a while a bird will come from the kingdom and tell us anything new that happened. My parents told me how delighted they were when they heard that you and your siblings were adopted and that you little ones brought us some hope." She said, making me blush. "Um happy to hear that." I said. "I 'am honored to meet you my prince." She said, bowing. " Please, no bowing." I said. "Come on then, there's a lot I'll teach you about this city." She said, showing me the way.</p>
<p>Shoto's POV<br/>Me and hawks flew above the city, making sure to keep out of the view of anyone. Dabi was still unconscious and was floating next to me. We flew to the other side of the city and to an apartment complex. Hawks went to the top apartment and opened up the window. We flew in and he closed the window. "Bought this place secretly for when ever I want a break from the hero commission. We'll be safe here." He said, turning on the lights. The place was nice but still looked like an ordinary apartment. "The place has 2 bedrooms but only one bathroom. Hope you're fine with that." He said, giving me a smirk. "Not like we have a choice now do we?" I asked, smirking back. "Here, let's put dabi in my room." He said, showing me the way. After we put dabi on the bed and got him comfortable, we left the room and sat in the living room. "So, what now?" I asked. "For now we'll stay here. I'll get you and dabi some clothing to help disguise yourselves whenever you want to go out. I'll continue going to work in hope that I'll hear about one of the others being found. While on patrol, I'll keep an eye out for them." He said. "Hawks, Something dabi asked has been bothering me. How did endeavor know dabi's name?" I asked. Hawks tensed but signed. "Guess you need to know the truth kid." He said, going on to explain everything. "But those kids have been missing for months. Me and my siblings got abandoned years ago and eri would have told us about knowing others that live here. Also, dabi doesn't have an evil bone in his body. Well unless you mess with us." I said. "I know kid but the evidence is there. You guys look just like them and your magic is almost the same as their quirks. I don't know what's going on but I'm going to get to the bottom of this." He said. "Maybe molly could help. Her magic could give us some information on them and show her all she needs to know about the event." I said. "She can do all that?" He asked. "Remember, Her magic helps fate make big events happen or not happen. I'm sure it'll let her see some record of it. She might need ezra though, being by herself she only has have her full power." I said. "Alright, after we find everyone and get you guys home. We'll get molly and ezra to take a look." He said. Hopefully we find the others before the other part of our group finds out we were attacked. Otherwise, this city won't survive.</p>
<p>Tamaki's POV<br/>I was able to lose the group that was following me and make a run for it. I ran back to where I last saw the others to see if they didn't listen and stayed there. I got there and saw them gone so hopefully that means they run when I told them to. I then made my way into the city and blend into the crowd. I spent at least 2 hours searching for them with no luck. As I walked the streets I thought of what to do next. I guess I started spacing out because next thing I knew, I had run into someone. "Oh sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I said. "Tamaki?" They said. I looked up to see a really big round man in a black mask, an orange zipped up jacket with what looked to be FG on it, black pants, and orange metallic boots. "Tamaki, it's me! Fat Gum!" He said. "S-sorry, I really don't know who you are and I really have to be going." I said, turning around and making a break for it. "Tamaki wait!" He said, chasing after me. I turned a corner and hide into the near by alleyway. I pressed myself close to the wall as he ran past and breathe a sign of relief once he was gone. "Hey kid!" A new voice said. I turned to the back of the alley to see 2 thugs standing a few feet away from me. "Oh, sorry fellas. I-I'll just be on my way." I said, slowly backing out of the alleyway until I felt I hit something. I turned my head around to see a third thug blocking my way out. He grabbed me around my shoulders, pinning me to him. "What's the rush kid." He said. "L-look guys. I don't have any money on me." I said, not wanting to fight back in case I drew attention to myself. "That's what they all say." One in front of me said, as he pulled out a knife and the one next to him pulled out a brick. I knew there was no use and lifted my hand to them. I used my magic to manifest vines to wrap around all three thugs. The one holding me let go and I walked a bit away from him, now standing in the middle. "Tamaki!" A voice said. I looked to the entrance of the alley to see that Fat Gum guy standing there. Now focusing on him, I lost focus on my hold of the 3 men and caused my vines to loosen. The guy with the brick took the opportunity to throw his brick at me, hitting me square in the back of my head. I hit the ground and before I blackout, I saw the Fat Gum guy standing over me. </p>
<p>Eri's POV<br/>As soon as I heard shoto say run, I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. As I ran fear filled me and had tears running down my face. For a moment I slowed down to wipe the tears away, when I felt someone grab me. I kicked and punched whoever had me and screamed at the to let me go. "Eri! Calm down it's just us." A familiar voice said. I looked up to see tokoyami and dark shadow. "Tokoyami!" I said, wrapping my arms around him. "It's okay eri, we got you." He said. "Where are the others?" Dark shadow asked. "We got attacked by some group and molly and dabi went to fight them to give us time to run away. Then tamaki run off to lead one group away from us, then there was smoke and I got separated from the others." I said through tears. "Don't worry eri, we'll help you find them. Right now let's get you somewhere safe." Tokoyami said. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Right now I'm staying at my school's dorms. I'll sneak you to my room." He said. We luckily got to the school and into his room without anyone seeing us. "Sorry if it's too dark in here." He said, setting me on his bed. "It's okay, It reminds me of my brother nico's room." I said. " your brother nico?" Dark shadow asked. "Yea! He's the son of hades." I said. "Hades? As in the greek god of the underworld?" Tokoyami asked. "Yea! He said he's a demigod since his mom was mortal but his dad was a god." I said. "You sure have some weird family members." He said. "Yea but we all love each other." I said. "That's good." Dark shadow said. "So, what now?" I asked. "Well for now I'll sneak you food and stuff you need. If I can't bring you to it, I'll sneak you there. We still have classes to do. so, you'll have to stay here until we come back." He said. "Okay but where on the floor do I sleep?" I asked. "I'll take the floor, you'll take the bed." He said. "Maybe we can share the bed?" I asked. "If that's what you want sure." He said. "For now how about we watch some YouTube to take our minds off things." He said, picking up his laptop and putting it on the bed. He sat down in the middle and I sat next to him, as he put on a video.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Help?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Molly is out of the hospital and on her way to meet the person who will house her for a bit but when she sees who it is, she's not too happy. Tamaki is in a strange house and meets 3 people that somehow know his name. Katsuki is trying his best to get food for him and izuku but is having trouble, until a kind stranger offers to take them in. Thanks to daisy, hitoshi is doing okay on the streets until a group of kids find them and try to hurt them but luckily for them two heroes come to save the day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So for the next few chapters i'll mostly be focusing on these kids since eri, dabi, and shoto are with people they trust and have no problems with.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly's POV.<br/>
It only took 3 days before the doctors said I was well enough to leave and by that time the detective was able to find someone to house me. The hospital staff was sad to see me go but as a parting gift they gave me a new outfit to wear since I wasn't allowed to get any of my clothes and the one I was wearing in the fight was badly torn. The outfit was a short sleeved black shirt with a small jean jacket over it, blue jeans with some holes here and there, a red jacket that I tied around my waist, and knee high brown boots. Lucky for me, my yin necklace was okay. One of the nurses did my hair into a French braid before the detective came to get me. As he drove the car to our destination, I sat in the back and watched the scenery fly by. "So who's place am I going to?" I asked, since he never told me yet. "Oh a pro hero offered." He said, kind of nervously. "Which on?" I asked. "Oh let's leave that a surprise." He said. 'If it's a pro hero, then why won't he just tell me?' I thought, as I went back to looking out the window. We soon drove up to a house that looks like a traditional Japanese home. We got out of the car and walked up to the door and the detective knocked. "Now molly, please try to get along okay." He said. "uh okay?" I said, wondering why he said that. My question was answered when the door opened and I saw who it was. I felt anger boil inside of me and I glared at endeavor. "You're joking, right?" I asked. "I know you're not his biggest fan but he was the first to volunteer and his was our best option." The detective said. "There is no way I'm staying with him." I said, crossing my arms. "You don't get a choice." He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me inside. "Go sit on the couch." He said. If only my magic was fully restored, I would of loved round two but I didn't and I don't think it'll help my situation any. So I did what I was told.</p><p>Endeavor's POV.<br/>
"Thank you again for taking her in." Tsukauchi said. "no problem. Hopefully I can get some answer out of her." I said. "Before I leave, the nurses did ask me to tell you something. During her stay something kind of off happened. At night, when the nurses went to check up on her, she would spend most of the night in the bathroom and could hear her gagging like she was trying to throw up. She never allowed them to come into the bathroom when it happened and it only stopped once the sun came up. Afterwards she would spend a couple of hours catching up on sleep. They tried to find the problem but nothing came up. They want you to keep a close eye on her." He said. "I'll keep that in mind." I said, telling him good bye. I closed the door and walked into the living room to see the girl had done what I asked. "So, why did you volunteer to house me?" She asked. "You're an important key to finding my son." I said. "you mean my little brother." She said. "I don't know where you got to thinking that but he is no way your brother." I said. "Maybe not by blood but I helped to raise him from a baby." She said. "Impossible, shoto has only been missing for 2 months." I said. "Then you got the wrong kid and you caused my family to be separated for no reason." She said. "let me just show you around the house." I said, knowing i'm getting no where. The last room I showed her was where she'll be sleeping, after that she went in and slammed the door in my face. She's stubborn but I have to deal with her until I get my son back. 

</p><p>Tamaki's POV.<br/>
Man, that brick gave me the biggest headache. When I woke up, my head was pounding so bad I didn't even notice that I was in a bed or in a room. Once I was able to think again, I took a look around. The room wasn't much but it was nice. I got out of the bed and walked towards the door. I was about to open it when I heard voices coming from the other side. "So you really found him?" A female voice asked. "I did but before you see him, there's something you need to know." A familiar voice said. It sounded like that fatgum guy from earlier.  "What's that?" A male voice asked. "I think he has amnesia or something. When I found him, he said he has no idea who I was and then ran from me." Fatgum said. "Maybe you should have a doctor look at him." The guy said. "I thought of that but I wanted to see how bad it is. If he remembers you guys then maybe it's not as bad." Fatgum said. "what will you do if he does remember us?" The girl asked. "Probably bring him home to his parents." Fatgum said. 'My parents? But mom and dad never meet him before. There is no way I'm going to a house with some strangers trying to call themselves my parents.' I thought. I heard the door knob turn and jumped back. The door opened to reveal fatgum and two other people. The girl had fair skin, average height, she had blue eyes and periwinkle hair that went down to her knees. The guy was quiet tall and very muscular, his eyes were blue and had blonde hair. Both of them wore what looked to be school uniforms. "Tamaki!" The girl said, taking a step towards me. In a panic I did the first thing that came to mind. I transformed into my lion form. Once I was fully transformed, I roared. The roar scared the girl and she stepped back. "H-how." She whispered. The guy decided to be brave and took a step towards me. "Tamaki it's me remember? we're your best friends remember? Mirio and Nejiri." He said. "How do you know my name? I have no idea who any of you are. Stay away from me! You're not taking me any where to some strangers who you think are my parents. I don't have amnesia! I can remember everything that happened in my life." I said. "Tamaki calm down. We just want to help you." Fatgum said. "Help? It's because of you stupid heroes that my family got separated in the first place! I could be at the cabin right now playing games with my little siblings or sparing with my older ones!" I said. "Siblings?" Mirio said. "Tamaki what is your last name?" Fatgum asked. "Beverley. It's the same one as my adoptive parents." I said. "What about your real parents?" Nejiri asked. "I don't know them. I was abandon when I was 3. That same day my siblings and I were found and taken in by our new parents." I said. "You said heroes were the reason you got separated from your siblings?" Mirio asked. "Yea. We were attacked, for what reason I don't know. My older brother and sister went to go fight them while me and the little ones ran away. A group of them followed but I lead them away from the others. Once I lost them I made it to the city and that's when I ran into fatgum." I said. "Who are your siblings?" fatgum asked. "The eldest is dabi, next is my older sister molly, after me is my younger brothers shoto, katsuki, hitoshi, and izuku, then there's my younger sister eri. We have more siblings but there all back home." I said. "And where is your home?" Nejiri asked. "America" I said. "I'm sorry that happened to you." Nejiri said. "It's fine I guess but I need to find them." I said. "It's not a good idea to go off by yourself but i'm willing to help." Fatgum said. "Us too." Mirio said, as Nejiri nodded. "Thank you." I said, turning back into my human form. Hopefully with their help it won't take long before we're back together again.</p><p>Katsuki's POV.<br/>
It's Been about a week since we got separated and it's been okay for the two of us. I've been using the skills ezra taught me to get us what we need but it hasn't been easy. Last time I was able to get any food was two days ago. I keep getting caught but was able to get away. Deku's ankle has gotten a little better but he keeps getting up and putting pressure on it. Every time I catch him up and walking he gives me some excuse. Before I left today I told him if I catch him again, I'm going to tie him up. He gave me a pout but promised to stay off it. Yesterday I was lucky to run across a marketplace that would be going on today, so I thought to try and score some food there. I was walking around, trying to find any opportunity I could. Then I saw a man put a bag of food down to get out his wallet. I kept my head down and tried to look normal, while making my way towards the food. I stood in front of a box full of fruit, making it look like I was interested in them. Then I slowly reached for the bag but before I could grab it, a hand grab my wrist. The owner of the stand started yelling at me and for someone to call the police. I used my magic to cause a small explosion in my hand to scare him. When he let go, I ran as fast as I could out of there. Just as I was near the exit, I ran into this really skinny guy. "Sorry." I said, as I started running again. I ducked into the first alleyway I saw and hid in the shadows. Once I knew it was safe, I sat on the ground and looked at the ground. 'What now? I can't go back there. They'll recognize me and call the cops. If i'm in jail who'll take care of deku? I could try some of the restaurants around here but I don't get real lucky there. I don't want us to go another day without food. We need our strength.' I thought. I sat there for maybe half an hour trying to think of what to do next, when a wrapped, foot long sub slide to my feet. I looked up to see that skinny guy from before sitting a foot away from me. The guy had blond hair and light blue eyes. "figured the reason you were stealing food was because you're hungry." He said. I eyed the sub, remembering what ezra said about being careful when people offer you food. "What's the catch?" I asked. "Nothing just thought you needed it." He said. "You expect me to believe that?" I asked. "Okay how about this. while you eat, I ask you some questions and you have to answer truthfully." He said. </p><p>Toshinori's POV.<br/>
Bakugo kept looking from me and the food before saying something. "Just some questions?" He asked. "That's all I ask." I said. "alright" He said, Before grabbing the food, ripped off part of the wrapping, and started eating. "first question, what is your name?" I asked, seeing as it seems like he doesn't recognize me. "Katsuki Beverley" He said. "Okay, how old are you?" I asked. "17" He said, taking another bite. "What's your quirk?" I asked. "Don't have one." He said. "You don't?" I asked. "I have something close to it, magic. " He said. "Magic?" I asked. "Yea, my whole family has it. Thing is me and some of my other siblings are a bit different." He said. "How so?" I asked. "Ours have never been seen before." He said, explaining how their magic works. "So how's is yours any different?" I asked. "Mine seems to cause explosions. I can cause them on the palm of my hand, the bottom of my feet, or I can put a magic seal around it to make a magic grenade. I can also control the size of them." He said. "Okay why are you stealing food?" I asked. "Some heroes attacked our home. Me and my brother got separated from the others. During our escape, he got injured and I don't want him out here injuring it even more. We didn't take any money with us and we don't know anyone around here." He said. "Who's your brother?" I asked. " Izuku but we either call him deku or zuzu." He said, wrapping up half of whats left of the sub. "And what is his magic?" I asked. "Some kind of enhanced abilities. Strength, speed, stamina, durability. I remember the first time he used it. We were 4 at the time and our ball rolled under a bus and deku went to get it. He put one hand on that bus and next thing we knew, he was holding it without any problem. Mom freaked out but we just stared at aw. After he put it down, his wings gained their markings. As we grew, we discovered more of his magical abilities. He was able to detect danger and when he jumps sometimes, it would seem like he was floating. During a fight, we found out that he can send some of his magical energy to us, allowing us to have  some extra strength and speed." He said. "Where is he now?" I asked. "Back at our little hideout." He said, as he got up. "Which reminds me, I better get back to him. He must be getting worried." He said. Before he got past me, I put a hand on his shoulder. "One more question before you leave." I said. "tch make it fast." He said. "How would you and your brother stay with me until we find the rest of your family?" I asked. "Why would you do that?" He asked. "I may be a retired hero but I do want to still help others. That includes you and izuku." I said. He looked away in deep thought. A minute later he looked back at me and nodded. I followed him back to their hideout but he stopped me at the door. "He might get scared when he sees you. Let me go tell him what's going on and get him." He said, opening the door and walking inside. A few minutes later, He came back out with izuku on his back. "He wanted to walk but I said no. He wanted to at least allow him to use his magic to help with carrying him." Katsuki said. I Looked to see a green light coming from izuku's hands that where on katsuki's shoulders. "Izuku this is..." Katsuki said. "Toshinori Yagi" I said. "It's nice to meet you." Izuku said. "Now let's get you two back to m house." I said, leading the way.</p><p>Hitoshi's POV.<br/>
It's been a week since I've been with daisy. She's been so helpful to me with, finding food, places to sleep, and showing me around. She even let me meet some of her friends, who were so excited to meet me. Today we were passing by a bunch of pigeons, when I heard one of them talk about seeing the princess. I asked him what he was talking about and just as I hoped, it was molly! He said that he saw her in the hospital and offered to take us there. He showed us the way but when he went to the window of the room, she was gone. Great, first lead to one of my siblings and i'm too late. "Don't worry hitoshi. I'm sure she's still in the area." Daisy said. "I'll get some friends of mine and we'll keep a look out for her." The pidgin said. "Thank you" I said. "It's getting late. How about we get some dinner from our favorite place." Daisy said. "That sounds great." I said, following her. The place was a noodle shop that has the best noodles I've ever tasted, even if they're from the garbage. We went into the alleyway next to the place and went to the nearest trash can. With daisy's help, we were able to knock it over and search for eatable food. "I know this isn't the most fancy of food." She said. "It's not like I have much of a choice." I said, as we started eating. Halfway through our meal, I felt like there was something watching us. I looked behind to see 2 teens coming towards us. One of them had a baseball bat and both had evil looking smirks on their faces. "look what we found roy. Two mangy strays." One said. "Think anyone will care if we use them for a little baseball practice frank?" The one with the bat said. "I don't think they will." The other said. The one with out the bat tried to grab me but daisy launched herself at his arm and started biting and scratching. The guy screamed in pain and grabbed her by the scruff. He then threw her to the wall as hard as he could. daisy hit it and fell to the ground with a thud. "Daisy!" I yelled, as I saw that she wasn't getting up. Now I was mad and wanted to get revenge. I closed my eyes and transformed into my human form, shocking both of them. I used this moment to get into their heads and send shock waves through their heads. I made sure they were powerful enough to make them feel immense pain. both of the fell to their knees in pain. I then sent a message to their heads to run away. Both of them looked at me in horror and quickly got to their feet. They ran as fast as they could out of here. Once they were gone, I ran to daisy and picked her up. She was breathing nut I was worried she might have broken bones. I ran out of the alleyway in search of help. As soon as I got out of the alley, I ran into someone. I fell to the ground but I was able to stay on my feet. "Hitoshi?" A voice said. I looked up to see two men standing in front of me. One was a tall, slender, pale man with messy black hair that went to his shoulders and looked like he hadn't slept in days. He wore a bangy black outfit, his pants were tucked into his black boots, and he had a scarf around his neck. The other one was tall slim man with long blond hair which was spiked upwards in a huge tuff behind his head and he had a small brown mustache. He had on a pair of orange sunglasses, headphones, a huge speaker around his neck, a black jacket with studs and a tall collar that was upturned, matching black pants, black knee high boots, and black fingerless gloves. "Hitoshi, Is that really you?" The black haired one asked. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "It's us. Hizashi and shouta." The blond one, or Hizashi, said. "I have no idea who you are but can you please help me. My friend here got hurt. Two boys threw her against the wall pretty hard and I don't know if she has any broken bones or not." I said, showing them daisy. "Come on, I'll take a look at her once we get back to our place." Shouta said, leading the way. Once we got to their house, shouta took a look at daisy. "Don't feel that any thing is broken. Looks like she'll be just fine." He said, as I gave a sign of relief. "Thank you so much." I said. "Now how about you answer some of our questions." He said, leading me towards the couch. He had me sit in the middle while he sat on my left and Hizashi sat on my right. "Now what do you mean you don't know who we are?" Shouta asked. "Just like I said. I've never met you guys in my life." I said. "Can you remember anything?" Hizashi asked. "Um yes. My family, My home, My school, A lot of things." I said. "How about your name?" Shouta asked. "Of course I remember my name. It's Hitoshi Beverley." I said. "Beverley?" Hizashi asked. "Yea, it's my parents name. I got it when they adopted me." I said. "And who are your parents?" Shouta asked. "Ray Beverley and Elizabeth Beverley." I said. "When did they adopt you?" Hizashi asked. "Back when I was a baby. Same as my brothers." I said. "Who are your brothers?" Shouta asked. "Well dabi is the eldest, then we also have a sister named molly, our older brother tamaki, katsuki, shoto, and deku, then there's my little sister eri." I said. "So where are they?" Hizashi asked. I told them what had happened. "of course endeavor would do something like this. Don't worry kid, we'll help find your siblings. Until then you and daisy can stay with us." Shouta said. "really? Thank you." I said. "No problem kid." He said. "Here, let me show you to your room." HIzashi said, leading the way. Hopefully with their help, I can find the others soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>